


Guilty Pleasures

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio surprises a co-worker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

School expenses caused Eric to sell his body which he found unsettling on several levels, but while at the club he tried to put such disturbing thoughts from his mind. He didn’t want to be punished for not giving his all.

Tonight, he had a new client.

His master told him that the gentleman had impeccable taste and that he should be pleased that he had chosen Eric for the evening.

Eric was pleased yet nervous at the same time. He had never entertained by himself and was afraid he would do something that would be displeasing and get him punished.

He took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh before he knocked on the door. He heard a deep yet vaguely familiar voice bid him enter.

He opened the door and walked in receiving the biggest shock of his life.

Leaning against the faux mantle causally holding a drink was his boss, Horatio Caine.


	2. Chapter 2

Horatio secretly got a kick out of subtly surprising people. It made many of them cautious when dealing with him, and thus added to his amusement. He couldn’t help the pleased smirk that his lips curved into as Eric tried to recover from his shock.

He finished off his drink. He walked over to Eric and watched the younger man immediately fall into submissive mode as his dark eyes dropped to stare at the floor.

“Look at me,” he softly commanded.

Eric looked up.

“This does not leave this room, understand?” Horatio’s voice was still soft, but there was a hint of steel in it.

Eric nodded since he didn’t trust himself not to start asking the questions that ran in circles around his mind.

“Good,” the redhead purred. He held up his empty square-cut glass. “Now, pour me another one.”

Eric took the glass careful not to let his fingers brush Horatio’s. It would be too intimate a gesture. A gesture that would undo the calm façade he was barely holding onto.

Horatio noticed and approved. He silently thanked Jean-Claude for training Eric so well. He walked over to a wing backed chair and settled into watch the Cuban move around the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric placed the glass on the credenza. He had noticed that Horatio drank his whiskey neat, so poured a measure of the amber liquid in the glass.

His movements were mechanical instead of his normal fluid grace, but his mind was still grappling with the fact that his client was his boss. He was having a hard time separating the two worlds.

He turned and saw that the redhead had moved making himself more comfortable. He walked over and handed Horatio is drink.

Horatio accepted it with a small, warm smile. He saw how hard the Cuban was fighting his curiosity and decided to give him a chance to satisfy it. “You may speak,” he said still in a soft yet commanding voice. “I know you have questions, but I will allow you only one. So choose wisely.”

Eric raised his eyes and locked them with Horatio’s blue ones. He softly asked, “When?”


	4. Chapter 4

“When what?” Horatio countered his eyes never leaving Eric’s earth brown ones. The question had caught him off-guard, but he was careful not to let it show.

“When did you discover that I worked here?” Eric asked pulling his eyes from Horatio’s. He dropped them to the floor because he didn’t want the redhead to see his shame.

“Not until after you joined the lab,” Horatio answered.

Eric nodded biting his lip to keep from speaking.

“I came in after the Montero case and saw you sitting at the bar with Jean-Claude,” Horatio continued. “Needless to say, this piqued my curiosity.”

“Why?” It came out despite his training and Eric knew Horatio had every right to punish him for being impertinent.

Horatio let out a tiny sigh. He knew Eric needed to be distracted or his curiosity would get the better of his training. It made him a good CSI, but not a good sub.

He finished his drink and put the glass aside. He stood up and got into Eric’s personal space noting how the Cuban shrank into himself preparing himself for whatever punishment Horatio cared to administer.

He placed a hand under Eric’s chin and raised the younger man’s head so that they were eye to eye once again. “Because I found myself attracted to you,” he whispered before taking Eric’s mouth in a soft kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Eric found himself melting into the kiss as a wave of pure desire washed over him. He whimpered when Horatio broke it and stepped back.

“Anymore questions?” the redhead softly inquired.

“No.”

“Then I have one.”

“Yes?”

“Why?”

“I fell into it as a way to pay for college,” Eric explained before dropping his eyes to the floor again.

“And?”

“I like it,” Eric lied.

Horatio stepped forward again and forced Eric to look at him. “That’s a lie,” he growled. “And you know I don’t like to be lied to.”

“I’m sorry, Master.” Eric trembled in the redhead’s grasp.

Horatio let go of Eric’s chin only to pull the Cuban into a calming embrace. He stroked Eric’s hair and whispered into his ear, “It’s alright, Pet. It’s alright.”


	6. Chapter 6

Eric still trembled in Horatio’s embrace. He instinctively knew that the redhead would never hurt him, but the velvet covered steel of Horatio’s voice frightened and aroused him.

Horatio stepped back. He kept his hands on Eric’s arms. “Look at me,” he softly commanded.

Eric looked into Horatio’s cobalt eyes.

“Do you want this?”

Eric nodded.

“Eric, do you want this?” Horatio asked again. He needed verbal confirmation.

“Yes,” Eric whispered.

Horatio nodded. He dropped his hands from Eric’s arms and walked back over to the bar. He picked up a dark, leather collar. He walked back with it and handed it to Eric.

The Cuban studied it and saw that tiny diamond chips spelled out his name. He looked up at the redhead teary eyed.

“Your mine,” Horatio said as he took the collar and fastened it around Eric’s neck. “Now and forever.”


	7. Chapter 7

Eric softly sighed as Horatio fastened the collar. Gun callused hands tickled the sensitive skin at the back of Eric’s neck causing the brunette to become further aroused.

He resisted the urge to reach up and stroke the collar. It was very freeing to have one true master. No one else in the club would dare to touch him like they had in the past now that he belonged to Horatio.

He felt his heart thaw as the long winter of his soul was over because spring had finally arrived.

He dropped his eyes back to the floor waiting for Horatio’s next command.


	8. Chapter 8

Horatio stepped back and admired his new submissive. He had wanted Eric the moment he had laid eyes on him at a crime scene on the Tamiami Canal.

He had called in a few favors to get Eric transferred into the crime lab, and that effort had been worth it because he could keep a closer eye on Eric as he planned his seduction of the Cuban.

Horatio reached up and fixed the collar so that it rested better on Eric’s neck. He didn’t want it to chafe the other man.

It looked good against Eric’s dark skin. Skin that Horatio had longed to touch, which now was hidden under a white linen shirt and a pair of khaki pants.

“Go into the bedroom, undress and kneel in the middle of the bed,” he commanded.


	9. Chapter 9

Horatio didn’t watch Eric leave the room. He turned back to the bar. He picked up a fresh glass and poured himself another drink.

He savored it trying not to think about Eric undressing in the next room. He needed to regain his composure. He needed to stay in control, if not for his sake then for Eric’s.

He finished his drink. He set the empty glass on the bar and walked the few feet to the door that led into the bedroom.

Horatio took a deep breath and released it as he turned the knob and opened the door to reveal Eric kneeling in the middle of a bed made up in linen that was as white as snow.

He had to bite back a moan at the sight. He fought against the desire to disrobe, crawl onto the bed and ravish Eric.

Instead, he calmly closed the door and locked it. He walked up to the bed and reached out to run his fingers down Eric’s back. “Beautiful,” he murmured.


	10. Chapter 10

Eric shivered under Horatio’s soft touch. He blushed at being called beautiful. No one had ever called him beautiful before.

It was pure adoration, which was something Eric had never experienced before. He knew that if he wasn’t already in love with Horatio that he could easily fall for the redhead.

He felt the caress become bolder as Horatio’s hand slid around his waist and closed around his hard and aching cock. If it wasn’t for the cock ring that Jean-Claude had placed on him earlier, he would have come right on the spot.

“Who placed this on you?” he heard Horatio softly growl near his ear.

It sounded dangerous and thrilling at the same time. Eric softly moaned before answering, “Jean-Claude.”


	11. Chapter 11

Horatio continued his adoration of Eric’s body as he reigned in his annoyance at Jean-Claude. The cock ring was a message that Eric still belonged to Jean-Claude despite the fact that Horatio had repaid what Eric owed the Frog.

The redhead wasn’t going to tolerate it. Eric had been a star in his dreams since he first laid eyes on the younger man that he considered Eric his and his alone. He leaned down and whispered in the Cuban’s ear. “I’m going to remove it, but you are not allowed to come. Understand?”

“Yes, Master,” Eric moaned.

“Good.” Horatio unsnapped the ring and tossed it onto the night stand. He bit his lip as he watched Eric shiver and fight his need for relief.

It was a beautiful and breath-taking sight.

“Mine,” Horatio softly growled reminding Eric whom he belonged to.


	12. Chapter 12

Eric thought about the badly decomposing body of a guy he and Megan had found in the trunk of a car shoved into the Tamiami Canal, but it didn’t keep him from shivering as his body screamed its need for relief.

He could hear the redhead moving around in the bathroom and he had to force himself not to look up and watch. He had heard the disapproval in Horatio’s voice and he was very certain that he didn’t want to find out the kind of punishment the redhead would mete out for disobeying a simple command.

“Eric,” he heard Horatio order. “You may look at me.”

Eric looked up and saw that Horatio was wearing a midnight blue silk robe. He licked suddenly dry lips and prayed not to explode at the sight. He always thought Horatio looked good in blue, but right at that moment the redhead looked incredibly hot.

“We are going out for dinner,” the redhead explained. “But first we need to get you cleaned up.”


	13. Chapter 13

Eric bit down on his bottom lip to keep the numerous questions rattling around in his brain from slipping out his mouth. He felt like a kid at Christmas, and knew that excitement shone in his eyes.

None of his previous masters had taken him outside of the club. They had all been afraid of Jean-Claude.

Now, that was going to change because Horatio was there to take care of him. This thought caused a wave of intense relief to wash over him making his cock ache all the more as his control teetered on a knife’s edge.

“Please, Master,” he pleaded with the redhead. “May I come?”

“You may,” he heard Horatio say before his world dimmed as he exploded all over the sheets without even being touched.


	14. Chapter 14

“Beautiful,” Horatio whispered into Eric’s ear as he helped the Cuban off the bed and into the bathroom. He had been secretly amazed that Eric had held on as long as he had and the redhead began to formulate plans to test that control in the future.

As they entered the bathroom, he heard the breath catch in Eric’s throat. “Something wrong, Pet?”

He felt Eric shake his head.

“Romance is a dying art,” Horatio explained. He helped Eric into the tub smiling at the look of delight on the Cuban’s face at the feel of the warm, scented water.

He removed his robe and joined Eric in the tub. He picked up a sponge and gently bathed the other man careful not to touch so as to arouse Eric. They would have time for that later.


	15. Chapter 15

When the water became too cool to stand, Horatio helped Eric from the tub. He dried him off and then sent him back into the bedroom to get dressed.

Eric walked naked back into the bedroom and saw that the linens on the bed had been changed. He also noticed that the cock ring Horatio so casually tossed aside was gone as well.

He made note of it so that he could ask Horatio later on, if he were allowed to.

His eyes were then drawn to the bottom of the bed. Laid out there was a pair of jeans and a silk shirt in the color of black. He quickly donned them secretly enjoying the feel of the silk against his skin before dropping to his knees and lowering his eyes to the beige carpet.

Eric curbed the urge to look up when he heard the bathroom door open. He didn’t want to disobey Horatio after all the redhead had done for him.

“You can look up, Pet,” he heard Horatio softly order.

He looked up and received the second biggest shock of his life.


	16. Chapter 16

Eric’s eyes widen. He barely managed to keep his jaw from dropping open. He thought he knew what sin looked like, but once again Horatio greatly revised that.

The redhead stood before him with his thin lips twisted into an amused smirk. He was wearing tight-fitting black leather pants and a purple silk shirt opened to reveal a small gold hoop nipple ring.

“Do I meet with your approval, Pet?”

It had been asked softly.

“Yes, Master,” Eric answered just as softly.

Horatio held out his had. “Are you ready to go?”

Eric placed his hand into Horatio’s and allowed the other man to help him to his feet. He dropped his eyes.

The older man bit back a tired sigh. He let go of Eric’s hand and placed it under the Cuban’s chin. He raised it gently, so that they were eye to eye. “I want you to walk out of this room with your head held high because you are mine and have no reason to be ashamed of your need to be dominated,” he explained. “Understand?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Then let’s go,” Horatio said with a smile that lit up his blue eyes. “I have reservations at a very nice and private restaurant.”

Eric smiled in return and followed Horatio from the room just as the redhead ordered happy to know that he had a master who understood his need.


End file.
